Including the Clueless
by kataang0508
Summary: A future prediction from the episode 2/22/12. Sibuna hears Jerome and Jasper talking about the Collector. Will they let them in on the secret? Will Jerome and Jasper become cursed as well? Who will get their hands on the mask first? Read and find out.


_Hey guys! This fan fiction is about an episode that aired on 2/22/12. Where Sibuna discover Jasper and Jerome know something along with Vera. I wanted to make a prediction of what happens. Unlike my other fan fiction "The Ball The Kiss The Karaoke" Nina and Fabian are not dating in this one… however you'll have to wait until the end to find out if they do get together. Mick, unfortunately is not in this fan fiction . _

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! **_

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

The Sibuna gang entered the tunnels and entered the new one they had just uncovered, after retrieving Victor's amulet after a brilliant magic trick performed by Alfie. They had been walking through this tunnel for almost ten minutes, and it seemed as if it was never going to end.

"Oh my gosh! This tunnel is never freaking ending!" Amber exclaimed as Nina just placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know. But… at least we have a new hiding place for the cup." Nina replied cheerful as she snuck a glance at Fabian. Though she never would admit it, she was still madly in love with him and she wished that she never had brought up that stupid conversation with Fabian, back at the beginning of the new quest.

"I guess." Amber pouted as she continued forward.

"But are we sure this is really the best place for the cup? I mean… what if Victor get's a hold of the amulet again? Then what?" Fabian asked, he didn't want to take the chance of losing it again. He hated seeing Nina sad and angry like that. He knew how badly she wanted to find the mask, defeat Victor, and get all of them un-cursed.

"Well it's not like we have a lot of options now do we? We can't re-hide it in the attic, because Vera knows something about our quest. Not in the cellar anywhere because Victor would surely find it. Not back at the school, because God only knows someone would find it. I wouldn't dare put it under my bed, or in my closet especially since Vera, Victor, and Jerome know something!" Nina exclaimed, agitation was distinct in her voice.

"Hey. It'll be alright. Don't make me give you that speech again." Fabian laughed as he stopped in the tunnel way smirking at his sadly ex girlfriend. Nina smiled in response as she joined him and walked with the rest of Sibuna.

A few minutes later they saw a light around the tunnel curb. All of them raced forward in anticipation of finally getting the mask. Once they reached it, they saw what looked to be an air vent or a secret passage way.

"Guys! Look! It's a door! Just like the other one by the spider web test!" Patricia exclaimed as they all kneeled down to look through the other side. When they peered through, they all got the shock of a lifetime. The tunnel and secret door led to the library. And in that library were Alfie's best friend Jerome, and Fabian's god father Jasper.

"What are they doing?" Fabian whisper asked Nina, fear was in his voice. Nina shrugged her shoulders as she pressed her ear up to the door.

"_Did you get the doll house?" Jasper asked pacing back in forth with his cell phone in his hands. _

_Jerome winced, "No. I couldn't get my hands on it. But I was so close!" He exclaimed as Jasper sighed defeated. _

"_We need to get our hands on it, fast Jerome. The Collector is not someone who you can fool." Jasper pleaded as he ran his hand through his hair. _

"_I'm trying. But it's not like I can exactly walk straight into Nina and Amber's room, grab it, and walk out of the house and bring it here to you without them noticing. Maybe if it was in Joy's room. But Nina notices everything!" Jerome emphasized. _

"_But the Collector…" Jasper started, "won't trade just anything. We must have that doll house. That's the only thing he will trade." Jasper insisted. _

"_Can't we just trick him into thinking something we trade him is from the Frobisher Smythes?" Jerome asked clearly annoyed. _

"_No! He's an expert! He'd see right through it!" Jasper exclaimed, then sighed as he shifted gaze to Jerome with pleading eyes. "Jerome, we have to get our hands on this doll house. If not for my sake, more so for Fabian. Not to mention Trudy! You know what happens when your cross the collector." _

Fabian hearing this, ran out of the tunnels. He didn't want to think Jasper had something to do with this. Especially since Jasper was practically like a second father to him.

Nina ran after him, hot on his trail as the rest of Sibuna sat kneeling and listening to the remaining conversation.

"Fabian. Stop!" Nina exclaimed as they reached the end of the tunnel. Fabian had reentered into the constellation room and stopped to rest. Nina shut the door with the amulet and turned to face Fabian. "What's wrong?" She asked, a deep caring look in her eyes.

"I can't- It's just- I don't- would he-… ugh… Is Jasper one of the bad guys?" _(a/n: And personally I'm asking this question myself. Comment on what you think.)_ Fabian asked petrified, as tears came to his eyes.

"No, I'm sure he's not. I'm sure it's just a huge misunder…" Nina started but Fabian cut her off.

"Nina… I'm already confused enough. Please, as my best friend. Don't lie to me…. Please." Fabian pleaded. The original glow his eyes had were gone.

"I-I don't know, Fabian. At this point, I'm not sure about anything." Nina sighed as she looked into his eyes, "But… don't worry. We'll figure it out." Nina smiled, and without thinking, she kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Ok… so this was a little short. But… what'd you think? Loved it, hated it, how would you like if I continued? Your opinion matters? PLEASE TELL ME! <em>


End file.
